La Batalla Final
by Dark Ayumi
Summary: Parece que los planes de Naraku y hakudoshi estan saliendo a la perfección; nuevas alianzas surgen, algunas que no creeríamos... Vean como sufren Inuyasha y kagome... por supuesto que Sesshoumaru también aparece! Dejen Reviews
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo I: El Secuestro

Inuyasha y compañía se preparaban para acampar… nuevamente Naraku se les había escapado sin dejar rastro alguno, esto había enfurecido considerablemente a Inuyasha, que a pesar de haber adquirido la técnica del Kongousouha no había podido derrotarlo.

Kagome noto en el rostro de Inuyasha su malestar, se le acercó y le pidió que se calmara, sin embargo este solo le gritó que se calmaría cuando encontrara a Naraku… De todas formas Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha y lo miro a los ojos diciéndole: "Ya no te preocupes, juntos destruiremos a Naraku, confía en mi Inuyasha" Sin decir más, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha… el quedó un poco desconcertado, pero al parecer Kagome calmaba todos sus pesares.

En un árbol cercano, sentados Miroku, Sango y Shippou los observaban. No había una pareja mejor que la de Inuyasha y Kagome, pensaban los muchachos, sin embargo Inuyasha era muy orgulloso y le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella… De repente, el monje tuvo la idea de preguntar algo a Sango, así que pidió a Shippou que se retirara. Sango no entendía muy bien de que se trataba, pero como sabemos Miroku siempre va al grano por lo que le dijo:

Sango, ¿No has pensado sobre Nosotros?

¿Sobre Nosotros? – dijo un poco avergonzada

Miroku puso una actitud muy seria y se le acercó; Sango estaba un poco nerviosa, era extraño que el Monje hablara seriamente con una mujer, especialmente con ella.

Sango- continuó Miroku-… ¡¿Cuándo tendremos nuestro 1º hijo!

No era lo que Sango esperaba, ella se sonrojó y también se molestó, aún no entendía como podía haberse enamorado de un monje tan mañoso como Miroku. Ella no decía nada, permanecía callada, ¿Acaso no podía pedirle un beso o un abrazo, siempre yéndose a extremos.

Mientras Sango meditaba todo esto, algo la estremeció; Miroku hacía una de sus gracias. Con esto ya había pasado el límite y en unos segundos Miroku ya tenía marcada una linda cachetada en su mejilla.

Sango se levantó indignada y se fue a sentar donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome. Shippou volvió donde Miroku y este último le dijo:

¿Crees que este muy enfadada?

Como saberlo, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Miroku?

Miroku suspiró y le dijo que no tenía caso ya que él era un niño pequeño y no entendería.

El sol se ponía, comenzaba a anochecer. El día había sido muy cálido pero la noche era fría… no demoraron los chicos en prender una fogata.

Platicaron durante un buen rato, hasta que el sueño los consumió, a excepción de Inuyasha que se quedo mirando el cielo, estaba muy pensativo, habían muchas cosas en su cabeza que lo ponían inquieto.

De repente Kagome despertó; estaba agitada, sudando y se veía afligida. Se levantó rápidamente y se sentó junto a Inuyasha. Él noto rápidamente la condición en la que se encontraba Kagome, y no lo pensó dos veces para preguntarle qué le ocurría. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía con exactitud… no había tenido una pesadilla, pero algo la ponía inquieta…

Inuyasha… tengo miedo- dijo nerviosa, y continuó- algo malo esta por ocurrir, tengo un mal presentimiento.

¿Mal presentimiento?

Hay, algo que mi corazón quiere decirme, pero no sé lo que es…

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas y luego le dijo:

Creo que esto nos pone nervioso a los dos… no te preocupes, como dijiste juntos destruiremos a Naraku

Pero la corazonada de Kagome no cesó, sino que al estar en los brazos de Inuyasha el malestar se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha despertó un poco preocupado por lo que Kagome le había dicho… Todos sabemos que Kagome no es una chica ordinaria por lo que no había que pasar por alto sus corazonadas.

Inuyasha se levantó, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que Kagome no estaba… Al momento se desesperó, despertó a los demás y les preguntó si habían visto a Kagome; nadie sabía nada, por lo que se desesperó aún más. Comenzó a llamarla a gritos, hasta que apareció de entre unos arbustos.

Fue un alivio para todos, sin embargo Inuyasha cuando la vio, lo primero que hizo fue agarrarla de las muñecas y preguntarle en donde se encontraba.

Inuyasha, me lastimas…- dijo Kagome

¿Dónde estabas Kagome, Respóndeme!

Solo fui a dar una vuelta, no eres mi padre para gritarme así, ¡¡Ya suéltame!- se soltó – No entiendo por qué te pones así.

Inuyasha bajo la mirada y luego le dijo:

Solo… estaba preocupado por ti Kagome

Kagome se arrepintió de haberle gritado, y le pidió perdón. Inuyasha también pidió disculpas ya que si a ella le sucedía algo, él de seguro moriría.

Pero todo esto terminó en un tierno abrazo.

En otra parte de la región, Kagura se encontraba volando libremente sin el consentimiento de Naraku, su deseo por la libertad se le hacía más cercano ya que Naraku nuevamente se encontraba débil… sin embargo no debía confiarse mucho ya que nunca se podría saber que otros trucos sucios tuviera bajo la manga… Se le ocurrió buscar a Inuyasha para que lo acabara ahora antes de que recuperara todos sus poderes, pero se topo con alguien que tal vez le sería de más utilidad.

Sé donde se encuentra Naraku!- dijo mientras bajaba a tierra firme.

Allí se encontraba un demonio de cabellos plateados y mirada fría… Sesshoumaru; él la quedó observando y se le acercó.

Dime todo lo que sabes, Kagura- dijo con su tono de siempre

Naraku se encontraba en un castillo, en el norte de la región, estaba solo y apenas recuperaba sus poderes, sin embargo debía apresurarse ya que si Hakudoshi, el hijo legítimo de Naraku, lo llegara a encontrar, el recuperaría sus poderes por completo. Kagura le comentó todo esto a Sesshoumaru.

¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- dijo algo sorprendido

¿A que te refieres?- Kagura no sabía el por qué de su pregunta

Mi olfato jamás me falla… el olor de ese demonio se encuentra disperso en la región, como si estuviera dividido en dos partes. Lo había captado antes de la última pelea que tuvimos, pero ahora es mucho más fuerte.

Kagura comenzó a tratar de buscar una explicación, no podían ser las extensiones de Naraku, despedían su olor pero no era exactamente el mismo. Hakudoshi podría ser, pero no estaba segura, y se acordó de la otra parte de Hakudoshi… "El bebé", tal vez esa era la clave.

No estoy segura a que se deberá eso, pero créeme que Naraku se encuentra donde te he dicho.

Kagura saca una pluma de su cabello y se marcha. Sesshoumaru queda pensativo, pero de todas formas cambia de rumbo y se dirige hacia el norte. Jaken al percatarse de esto le pregunta que por qué confía en esa mujer demonio, él no le contesta como de costumbre, más bien lo hace callar.

­­­

En otra parte Kagura desde el cielo observó que Kanna, el bebé y Kohaku entraban a un templo. Bajó, y con mucha precaución entró también para que no la descubrieran… la habitación donde habían entrado estaba protegida por un campo de fuerza, por lo que no pudo avanzar más. Sin embargo Kohaku salió y se quedó en la entrada en vigilia.

Kagura comenzó a llamar a Kohaku en voz baja, pero este no se percató de su presencia. Ni modo, tuvo que salir de su escondite.

Kohaku se sobresaltó al verla sin embargo permaneció callado, como si aún Naraku lo controlara por completo.

Hola Kohaku… dime ¿qué es lo que están haciendo tú y Kanna con el bebé?

Kohaku no le respondía, tampoco le tenía mucha confianza a Kagura, por lo que siguió fingiendo. Pero Kagura no se iba rendir tan fácilmente, así que insistió.

Kohaku, por favor, debes decírmelo… ¿acaso no entiendes? Tal vez el bebé sea la clave para destruir a Naraku, dime, ¿Por qué lo esconde tanto? Debe existir una razón!

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Kohaku daban vueltas, estaba confundido; podía ser que Kagura también quisiera destruir a Naraku, pero sentía cierta inseguridad, ¿le diría la verdad a ella? ¿Acaso se atrevería a decirle que ya recordaba todo?... No pudo más y accedió:

Ya… lo recuerdo todo Kagura- Kagura se sorprendió- No estoy bajo el control de Naraku, ansío lo mismo que tú, quiero destruirlo.

Entonces, ¿me ayudaras? ¿Por qué tienen al bebé aquí?- dijo Kagura esperando tener algo de información

Eso no lo sé- Kagura se decepcionó- pero… si permanezco cerca de ellos y tal vez pueda decirte más.

Creo que así estaría bien, además dudo que Naraku note el cambio en ti, creí que aún estabas bajo su control- Kagura pone una actitud muy seria- Esto debe quedar entre nosotros, si me das más información yo podré informársela al grupo de Inuyasha y así seremos libres y ellos lo destruirán.

Así quedó la alianza entre Kohaku y Kagura.

Por mientras Inuyasha y compañía emprendían nuevamente su viaje en busca de Naraku, pero tenían un pequeño percance:

¿Ya encontraste su rastro Inuyasha?- preguntó el monje Miroku.

Así es pero… algo extraño sucede. El olor de ese maldito esta disperso en la región como si estuviera en dos partes a la vez.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Inuyasha?- Preguntó Kagome un poco confundida.

No estoy seguro de por donde debemos ir…- dijo Inuyasha

De repente se escucha el grito de una niña pidiendo socorro, viene desde un bosque, muy cerca de ellos. Kagome no lo piensa dos veces para salir corriendo a rescatar a quien corre peligro: se interna en el bosque y desaparece… Inuyasha sale detrás de ella y en el camino percibe el olor de Hakudoshi y el de Entei; era una trampa, Kagome corría peligro.

Desesperadamente Inuyasha comienza a llamar a la chica, pero no hay respuesta alguna, hasta que a lo lejos en el cielo ve volar al caballo del infierno "Entei" domado por Hakudoshi y también con ellos… está Kagome!

La chica estaba inconsciente, al parecer Hakudoshi la había dormido, y esto dificulta más las cosas para Inuyasha ya que no puede atacarlos por la seguridad de su amada.

Hakudoshi comienza a alejarse, Inuyasha los sigue, pero a pesar de todo los pierde…El muchacho se quedó mirando el cielo, una gran furia e impotencia se veía en su rostro, tenía que ir a buscarla lo más pronto posible…

En esto llegan Miroku, Sango y Shippou llevados por Kirara. Lo primero que preguntan es:

¿Dónde está Kagome?

Inuyasha inclina un poco la cabeza, parece que esa expresión lo dice todo.

¿Qué le pasó a Kagome Inuyasha?- dice el pequeño Shippou muy preocupado.

¡¡NARAKU LA SECUESTRÓ!- dice el hanyou muy furioso

Luego de recibir la noticia en el rostro de todos se reflejaba un gran malestar, todos eran amigos de Kagome, era muy natural esa expresión.

!¿Por qué dejaste que se la llevaran? ¡¡INÚTIL!- Gritó Shippou - ¿Qué estas esperando para buscarla Inuyasha!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡ESO ES LO QUE VOY HACER!- dijo aún furioso y a la vez como defendiéndose.

Inuyasha se sentía culpable, las palabras de Shippou le habían afectado. No dijo nada más y se fue en busca de Kagome…


	2. Atrapadas

Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo de mis historia… espero que les agrade, y quiero agradecer especialmente a Sakima, quien me dejó un review, pero no sé que lío ocurrió, y lo saqué por equivocación, y perdí su respuesta.. sin embargo este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ella.

Capítulo II: Atrapadas

Cuando despertó Kagome, se encontró dentro de una gran habitación, estaba sentada en el piso, encadenada a la pared. Lo último que recordaba era que había visto a Hakudoshi y luego que había perdido el conocimiento.

En la habitación no había nadie, por lo menos eso se veía, pero luego noto bien y alguien estaba desmayada o quizás muerta, sí, era una mujer de cabellera oscura, no lo había notado antes ya que aún no estaba del todo bien.

La chica trató de ver de quien se trataba, pero había una gran sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo y las cadenas no la dejaban avanzar.

De repente Kagome sintió que alguien se aproximaba… escuchó voces y entre ellas la voz de Naraku!

Un miedo inmenso invadió a Kagome, Naraku el demonio más detestable se acercaba y quizás que haría con ella.

Un muchacho albino entraba a la habitación, Hakudoshi. Miró a Kagome, y se le acercó:

Veo que ya despertaste...- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí! - dijo la chica y se sobresaltó, como pudo buscó entre sus ropas y descubrió algo horrible… LOS FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKÓN NO ESTABAN!

Estás en el castillo de Naraku…- dijo el joven con una mirada muy siniestra- Pero, no sé por qué mi padre te tendrá aquí… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma?

El miedo en Kagome cada vez aumentaba, había tenido muchos encuentros con Naraku y jamás había tenido esta sensación, tal vez tenía que ver con su corazonada, eso era lo que realmente le incomodaba.

¿Qué es lo que sucede sacerdotisa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- dijo Hakudoshi riendo- Deberías tenerlo, porque es posible que dentro de poco…mueras- Miró a su alrededor y vio a la mujer en el piso- Baya, creo que alguien olvidó encadenar a esta mujer… ¿Dónde estará Kagura?

Hakudoshi destapó a aquella mujer y Kagome descubrió su identidad… Kikyou, era Kikyou, se veía muy mal, tal vez estaba moribunda, sin almas.

Kagome no comprendía muy bien las cosas, si Naraku ya tenía los fragmentos, ¿Para qué le servirían ella y Kikyou? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con los fragmentos?... Eso era, tal vez no estaría satisfecho hasta ver a Inuyasha muerto, y las usaría a ambas para atraerlo hacia aquel lugar.

Hakudoshi al encadenar a Kikyou se marchó. Kikyou empezaba a despertar; al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Kagome, su reencarnación, apenas parpadeaba, realmente le hacían falta almas, era posible que no resistiera todo el día.

Ka…go…me- balbuceó Kikyou

¿Qué sucede Kikyou?... ¿Acaso estas sin almas? ¿Es eso verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y en ese instante llegó Kagura. Al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió al ver a Kagome también allí (es que ella había secuestrado a Kikyou), eso quería decir que Hakudoshi estaba también. "Rayos" pensó y todos sus planes se vinieron abajo.

Baya, ¿A ti también te secuestraron no?... ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Kagome no le quiso responder, obviamente ya que Kagura es una extensión de Naraku.

Yo podría sacarlas de aquí- dijo en voz baja- sin embargo necesito saber donde está Inuyasha.

Necesito… almas…- dijo entonces la pobre de Kikyou

Kagome se quedó observándola y sintió que debía ayudarla. Sin embargo Kagura notó esto y comenzó a desencadenar a Kikyou…

¿Qué haces Kagura?- preguntó una voz masculina que provenía desde la entrada

No puede ser- se dijo para sí la recién nombrada y sintió un gran temor

¿Por qué desencadenas a Kikyou?... Ah, ya veo, está muy débil, la necesitamos viva para cuando Inuyasha venga…

Maldito!- gritó Kagome a Naraku, y luego este se le acercó- Maldito seas Naraku! ¡¿Por qué nos tienes a Kikyou y a mí en este horrendo lugar? ¡¿Qué no te basta con los fragmentos de Shikón!

Inuyasha debe estar muy preocupado por ti…- ahora en un tono irónico- ¿Cuánto sufriría si te viera muerta? Eso sería lo ideal ¿No lo crees Kagome?

Kagome tenía unas horribles ganas de golpear a aquel demonio, pero el miedo se lo impedía y por supuesto que las cadenas también.

Naraku llamó a Hakudoshi y le pidió que vigilara a Kagura mientras llevaba a Kikyou a conseguir un poco de almas.

Kagome se quedó sola con ese detestable demonio, el temor cada vez iba creciendo más y más, tanto así que la dejó casi paralizada.

No temas Kagome, no te haré nada malo- decía mientras la tomaba por el mentón- además, si te matara ahora le quitaría la diversión a lo que viene.

La soltó y la dejó encerrada en esa habitación.

Fuera del castillo de Naraku…

¿Dónde estabas Kagura?- preguntó Hakudoshi

Solo… estaba… dando un paseo- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Un paseo… sé que tramas algo Kagura, y será mejor que dejes tus planes de lado antes de que Naraku te aniquile.- le dijo advirtiéndole

No estoy planeando nada, solo fui a dar un paseo niño- dijo molesta.

Creo que ya es suficiente, volvamos al castillo- dijo Hakudoshi refiriéndose a Kikyou.

Volvieron al castillo y Kikyou estaba encadenada nuevamente junto a Kagome, en aquella habitación. No había recuperado mucha energía, pero con esto le era suficiente como para ponerse de pie. Kagome la observó con detenimiento y notó que aún no se encontraba del todo bien.

Naraku, es un cobarde- dijo la sacerdotisa mayor

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Kagome

Esperó el momento en el que me encontrara débil para poder secuestrarme, y ahora no quiso que recuperara todas mis almas por miedo a que yo lo destruya- dijo ésta muy segura de sí misma.

Kagome sonrió un poco y luego dijo:

Es extraño no? Nuevamente las dos atrapadas y con pocas posibilidades de escapar. Sin embargo ahora es mucho más difícil ya que es Naraku el que nos tiene aquí.

Kagome… ¿tienes miedo de Naraku?... te vi un poco nerviosa cuando él estuvo aquí- Kagome miró hacia otro lado sin dar respuesta- … si no me quieres decir, está bien, yo lo comprendo.

Para Kagome era difícil hablar con Kikyou, ya que cada vez que lo hacía decía alguna tontería sin darse cuenta, sobretodo cuando empezaba a hablar de Inuyasha. Pero Kikyou no le tomaba importancia, bueno a nada le tomaba mucha importancia a excepción de Inuyasha-

Kagome… si vuelvo a morir, no te molestes en revivirme- le dijo muy decidida.

Pero Kikyou…

No lo vuelvas a hacer… no cometas el mismo error que yo; si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con Inuyasha, no la desaproveches.

Kagome quedó sorprendida, era Kikyou quien le decía esto, pero ¿Qué respondería?

Prométemelo… promete hacer feliz a Inuyasha en mi ausencia! Mi fin está cerca… hazlo por él Kagome.

Kagome lo meditó, demasiado diría yo, pues no era para menos; ella sabía que Inuyasha siempre había preferido más a Kikyou que a ella, y tal vez jamás sería capaz de hacerlo sentir feliz como cuando Kikyou estaba con él.


End file.
